Billy Crystal
William Edward "Billy" Crystal is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, writer, producer, director, and television host. He is best known for his roles as Miracle Max in the 1987 comedy-fantasy adventure film The Princess Bride, Harry Burns in 1989 comedy film , Mitch Robbins in the City Slickers ''film series and Jodie Dallas on the ABC sitcom '' . For Disney, he is known for voicing Mike Wazowski in Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc. and its prequel Monsters University. He also portrayed himself in the 2011 musical comedy film, The Muppets. Additionally, he voiced Calcifer in the Studio Ghibli film, Howl's Moving Castle. Feature Film Filmography Animated Shorts Filmography Disney Roles Mike1.png|'Mike Wazowski' (Monsters, Inc. franchise) 1142892064 f.jpg|'Calcifer' (Howl's Moving Castle) Gallery MuppetsTonight-BillyCrystal.jpg|Billy Crystal on Muppets Tonight. Garry Shandling Larry Sanders Show with guest Billy Crystal.jpg|Billy Crystal speaks with Garry Shandling in an episode of The Larry Sanders Show. Billy Crystal behind the scenes Monsters Inc.jpg|Billy Crystal behind the scenes of Monsters, Inc. Billy Crystal & John Goodman behind the scenes Monsters Inc.jpg|Billy Crystal and John Goodman behind the scenes of Monsters, Inc. Billy Crystal Monsters Inc premiere.jpg|Billy Crystal at premiere of Monsters Inc in October 2001. Billy Crystal 700 Sundays.jpg|Billy Crystal poses with a copy of his self-biography book 700 Sundays in May 2005. Robin Williams & Billy Crystal at Sony afterparty.jpg|Billy Crystal and Robin Williams attending the Sony afterparty in April 2006. Billy Crystal D23 Expo.jpg|Billy Crystal attending the 2011 D23 Expo. Billy Crystal 84th Oscars.jpg|Billy Crystal hosting the 84th annual Academy Awards in February 2012. Billy Crystal behind the scenes MU.jpg|Billy Crystal behind the scenes of Monsters University. Billy Crystal MU premiere.jpg|Billy Crystal at premiere of Monsters University in June 2013. Billy Crystal and wife Janice.jpg|Billy Crystal and his wife, Janice at the 56th Annual Grammy Awards in January 2014. Billy Crystal Josh Gad Winter TCA.jpg|Billy Crystal and Josh Gad speak onstage at The Comedians panel during the 2015 Winter TCA Tour. Billy Crystal SNL 40th Anniversary.jpg|Billy Crystal attending the 40th anniversary of Saturday Night Live in February 2015. Billy Crystal visits Jimmy Fallon.jpg|Billy Crystal visiting The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon in August 2017. Billy Crystal Chinese Theatre Handprint ceremony.jpg|Billy Crystal poses at his Chinese Theatre Handprint ceremony in April 2019. Billy Crystal & Meg Ryan WHMS 30th annivarsary.jpg|Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan attending the 30th anniversary screening of When Harry Met Sally at the 2019 TCM Classic Film Festival. Billy Crystal Tribeca19.jpg|Billy Crystal attending the 2019 Tribeca Film Fest. Trivia *He was the first to be offered to voice Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story, but turn down the role afterwards. After seeing the finished film, he said the decision was the biggest mistake of his career. When Pixar asked him if he wanted to voice Mike Wazowski, he accepted immediately. *Pixar took some lines from the coffee table scene from the film When Harry Met Sally and used his voice in some early test animation footage before Tim Allen was cast as Buzz.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CXf8e_YL0kE *He stated in his Disney Legends acceptance speech that when growing up, his favorite film was Pinocchio, his favorite cartoon characters were Jiminy Cricket and Dopey, he had a crush on Annette Funicello, and he imagined going to camp with ''Spin and Marty''.'' *His films ''City Slickers and When Harry Met Sally were parodied in his appearance on Muppets Tonight. *During his Hollywood Chinese Theatre Hand/footprint ceremony in April 2019, Crystal was handed a small foot stamp in the shape of Mike's foot and he had it pressed into the cement next to Crystal's actual prints and signature written "Mike W." . References Category:Actors Category:American people Category:Voice actors Category:Males Category:1940s births Category:People Category:People from New York Category:Comedians Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Disney Legends Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Studio Ghibli Category:The Muppets (film) Category:Muppets Tonight Guest Stars Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Singers Category:Screenwriters Category:ABC Category:Television hosts Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Directors Category:Fox Category:The Muppets